Ascension
by lisaflowers
Summary: Princess Xenobia's father is dying. Suspected treachery within the family causes her father to call upon the Jedi Council to protect the princess from threats. The council sends Qui-Gon Jinn and his young padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi to protect the princess. Pre-PTM by a few years. Obi-Wan/OC
1. Prologue

35 BBY, Andoria, Junon.

Imperial Palace

Princess Xenobia Denalia Linare was peeved. Not only had her mother closed off the medical ward that housed her father, the king, but she also told her to go to bed without worry. How could she expect that of her? As the only child of King Eradion and his wife Queen Féna, she was the sole heir to the throne of Junon. Though each planets' governmental systems varied throughout the republic, Junon was one of the oldest monarcies to have been ruled by the same dynasty. The Linare dynasty was known for their cruelty and their power - which ended with the rule of her father, Eradion, who was the bastard son of the previous king. Humbled by his plebeian roots, he restored the planet of Junon to a peaceful state, and United the Linare family with the people of Junon for the first time in nearly five hundred years.

Eradion was dying, of what they did not know, and no matter how many times Xenobia asked, she always got the same answer: "I'm sorry your highness, we know no further information about his highness's condition. We will inform you when we have further details."

Her mother, Féna, came from Naboo, and the marriage between the Linare Dynasty and the Thule House. It was political, but by some luck granted by the gods, turned out to be a love match.

The problem was, Xenobia wasn't ready to inherit a throne, let alone a planet. While her mother could assume Queen Mother, or a Dowager Queen for proper mourning time, she would eventually have to inherit the throne. If she abdicated, the throne would fall into the hands of her uncle Calleon, who was cruel and greedy. The planet depended on her, literally.

A knock came upon her chamber door, "Princess, your father calls upon you."

•••

Eradion Linare looked upon his only child, his daughter Xenobia. Beautiful she was, with almond blue eyes, his wife's small tilted nose, and full lips. She looked like the spitting image of his wife at her prime, her dark hair cascading around her shoulders. Never could he thank the gods more for such a beautiful wife and daughter.

But his time was running out, he had fallen ill mysteriously after holding a banquet for Junon's national anniversary of the day the people came together as one. Not only did he expect Calleon, his little brother (and the one who believed he was the true heir to the Linare dynasty) poisoned him somehow, he also suspected that he was being helped by his son, Sebastian. This was grave news. How could he hope to protect his wife and daughter from the obvious corruption within the last members of his family? Almost every single Linare killed each other off, or passed away. It was down to limited numbers, and Xenobia was in danger. If he died without figuring out a way to protect her, she would follow him to the grave.

"Xeno, you know why I've called you here."

"Father, don't say that. You're not dying. Not now, not when we need you here- mother needs you here. I'm not ready to rule father, I'm not even eighteen!"

"Xeno. Calm yourself. We have no choice in how fate guides us, young one. I don't have much time left, and based off your situation I'd say we have to be hasty about future decisions."

"Father, what are you talking about? Hasty about what?"

"Your uncle poisoned me Xeno. Sebastian helped him, that much I'm sure. Timré has been spying on them for me, and has reported that my suspicions are correct - which means you're in grave danger."

"WHAT? Father, we must report him! He has to be imprisoned for what he did! That's treason!"

"Xenobia. Calm yourself down before you wake your mother. Gods know she has enough on her shoulders. Don't tell her of this Xenobia. She'll be sick of worry, and that's the last thing we need."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this."

Eradion looked at his daughter with a droll stare. "I wouldn't expect you to. I have a plan, but I'm not sure that you'll like it. I've decided to contact the Jedi Council for a bodyguard. Someone to protect you in the months to come as you ascend the throne. I don't know if they'll respond favorably - they don't take on personal jobs very often. But they'll recognize it's for the good of the republic. They can't afford Junon being an aggressive planet again, I've spoiled the republic with peaceful negotiations and excellent trade. No, I believe they'll want to preserve that."

"So you're saying I'm going to have someone watch me at all times, all day, for Gods know how long?"

"Xeno-"

"Father, isn't there some other way? Can't I go into hiding? Or maybe we can absolve the monarchy? I just don't feel ready father. I'm seventeen. I never expected..."

"None of us expected this. But this is life Xenobia, fate lashes out at us with her decisions and we must respond just as harshly to keep up, and survive. Linares don't stand down, daughter. We persevere."

Xenobia looked down at the floor. Did he really expect her to be strong in all of this? Her father was dying and her mother was reduced to a hollow shell, the strong woman dissipating. The people were losing their beloved king, only to be subjugated to a new ruler, who was unfamiliar and young. "I understand, father."

"I love you. I would do anything to protect my family. When the time comes, Xeno, you will be ready. This I promise you."

Tears filled Xenobia's eyes. "I love you too, father." She stood from the chair beside his medical bed and carefully embraced him. He smelled like pipe tobacco and peppermint. He smelled like home, like the man who she always considered to be the strongest one in all of Junon.

They said their good nights, and Xenobia hurried to her chambers, afraid that if she looked back, he'd be gone.

•••

The Jedi council began their session immediately. They had received a message from Timré, the King's advisor and close friend. He stated the treachery that took place on Junon, and that King Eradion requested a Jedi to be placed alongside his daughter, Princess Xenobia.

Kit Fisto was the first to speak,"This is a difficult matter. We do not take upon such personal missions for others without proper reason."

The council members looked uneasy. Master Fisto was right, however, the Linare dynasty was unstable. The two peaceful members left were at serious risk, one already dying- and the other a defenseless girl. If peace was compromised in Junon, who knows what could happen. It could cause many deaths, and possibly unrest in the force.

"Think on this we must. Act carefully we must. In grave danger Princess Xenobia is." said Yoda.

Mace Windu looked up at Yoda, "Yes, but who would we send?"

The council members looked at each other, and sighed. This would be a long day.

•••

Qui-Gon Jinn looked at his padawan, who was meditating alongside him. He knew of the mission that Mace Windu had approached him about earlier in the day that would soon be bestowed to his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would accompany him to Junon, and stay there with him on his mission to provide advice and an extra lightsaber. It wasn't uncommon for padawans reaching their maturity to be tested individually, and Qui-Gon believed this was the perfect way to prepare him for the trials in the future.

"Master? Is something bothering you?"

"No, Obi-Wan. You sense only that I wish to tell you something. You have been given a mission, chaperoned by me, of course. The mission is on Junon. The Princess Xenobia needs protection from any threats on her life until her coronation next year. I believe it would be good practice for your trials, and I will guide you along the way."

Obi-Wan looked shocked. A mission? For him? Why would they single out him, when they could send out a more skilled, older Jedi Knight? Wouldn't the main responsibility belong to Qui-Gon?

"Master, why would they place me at her side directly, and not you?"

"Because she's young. Seventeen. She doesn't trust easily, is cynical and hot-tempered. Her father requested a young Jedi, so that his daughter could feel comfortable. Unfortunately between you and me, I'm not that young anymore." Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled. "You were their choice, along with me in tow, to guard the princess directly. Is this task suitable to you?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master with a glare. "As if I could refuse."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Well you could, but I doubt they'd have anything nice to say about it. Besides, it'll give you a chance to make a new friend, and to explore a planet you've never been on. Junon is truly beautiful."

"Well then Master, it is decided. We leave for Junon immediately."

•••

"I just can't believe it Padmé. He's dying, Mother won't leave her chambers, I'm followed by guards nearly everywhere I go, and Sebastian has been creeping around since father's been sick. It's all so bizarre."

Padmé Naberrie looked at her through the hologram. Her cousin looked well. She was related to Xenobia through her mother, Féna, who was the sister of Jobal Thule Naberrie, a member of the noble House of Thule.

"All I can tell you is to stay strong, Xe. Uncle wouldn't want you to be upset. Aunt Féna is ill enough that mother has received blessing from the Queen, and is leaving for Junon tomorrow."

Shock was written all over Xenobia's face. "Aunt Jobal is coming here? Padmé, it isn't safe. Even father is worried about my safety."

Padmé scoffed. "Nothing can scare that woman Xe. She's as stubborn as a bantha. Father tried convincing her to wait and see if your mother got better, but mother is afraid Uncle Eradion will die in the meantime."

Xenobia looked down at the ground. "I just don't know. He looks fine. He talks fine. But his organs are failing. Life support increases every day. But between you and me, he sent word to the Jedi council. I'm to be stuck with a Jedi. Can you believe that? A babysitter."

Padmé laughed. "You never are bored, cousin. Your life is a catastrophe through and through. If only Naboo was like that. Politics here are exciting enough, but nothing adventurous."

"Hey, if you want to swap places-"

"Ha! You know Father and Mother would kill me if I gave up my legislative duties. They believe I'll become Queen. Who knows? You and I both ruling? Imagine?"

"I imagine that'll be catastrophic!"

The two girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. Though Padmé was eleven, six years younger than Xenobia, she was mature, intelligent and passionate. The two cousins were as close as they could be, and visited each other as much as possible. Naboo was located less than a parsec away from Junon, so it wasn't a difficult or long journey. But Padmé was always busy - she was serving as an apprentice legislator within the Nubian government.

"Who knows, maybe they'll send me a cute Jedi?"

The girls laughed again.

•••

Queen Mother Féna looked at herself in the mirror. How long could she hide the pregnancy that she'd just begun? She wouldn't dare tell Eradion, he was about to die. How could she burden him with this news, this child, when he was about to ascend to the gods?

Féna knew that her husband's younger brother would not hesitate to kill her if he knew she carried another heir. What was she to do?

•••

Obi-Wan Kenobi was nervous, but excited at the same time. He'd never been to Junon before, and this was his first mission in which he protected the ward primarily.

He and Qui-Gon would be arriving in Junon in about two days, and he was curious to know more about the one he'd been assigned to protect. She was a princess, a Linare (which explained her hot-headed tendencies) and seventeen. She wasn't much younger than him, but on her planet, in order to become Queen or King, you had to be eighteen. Padawan and Master would be guarding her until her ascension to the throne, and only until then. But if the threat could be eliminated much earlier, it was beneficial to everyone. However, they had no solid proof that the King's brother poisoned him. It was a suspicion that both the King and his advisor had.

Regardless, Obi-Wan would protect the princess with his life.

Andoria, Junon

Imperial Palace

Medical Ward

Xenobia sat next to her father while she read A Guide to the Planetary System aloud. Seriously, how could Selin think that this stuff was readable? Thank the Gods her education stopped at eighteen, for she'd had enough of the countless boring tomes Selin produced from the library.

"The Jedi Council has decided to send a padawan and his master, Xenobia." King Eradion looked at his daughter from his bed. "Your Aunt arrived today. I expect you to go greet her after she uses the refresher."

Xenobia nodded, and shut her book. "When will the Jedi arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning. They've been given the chambers next to yours, and the padawan will be with you at all times. The master, it seems, will be attempting to figure out if there's more to the situation that we aren't aware of. Xeno, I want you to be especially careful. Your uncle Calleon is a Senator, and holds power here in Junon. He's always wanted the throne, and never truly got over the fact that your grandfather legitimized me."

Eradion was a bastard, born of a Junonion courtesan and the former King Danellion. His favorite child, due to the fact that he had been deeply in love with the boy's mother. He was nearly highest ranked in the Junonion military due to hard work and was hand-picked by the king himself to be the successor to the throne.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, father. That creep Sebastian has been sneaking around the palace. He was in the library all day today, and he watches me from the corner of his eye." Xenobia's face was twisted in disgust. Creepy and cruel, Sebastian was not someone she wanted to be stuck in a room with.

Her father sighed. "Go greet your aunt. She'll be waiting for you."

•••

Jobal Naberrie was in her sister's chambers. Féna looked terrible. "Don't tell me you're as ill as your husband, Féna." Jobal commented, giving her a worried look.

Féna looked up at her sister from her bed. She didn't have to travel all this way. It was unnecessary. "I'm fine, Jobal. I don't even know why you came here."

Jobal scoffed. "You know why. You're not telling me something. I can read you like a book, little sister. Besides, how could I possibly leave you alone with Xenobia in this time of need?"

Féna looked at Jobal with tears in her eyes. "Eradion thinks I don't know about the poison. He thinks to protect me. But I've seen the way that Calleon looks at him- with hate and jealousy. I'm pregnant, Jo. Not only am I worrying about Xenobia, because Gods knows she needs protection, but now I have another heir to worry about! To raise without their father no less!"

Jobal sat down beside Féna and firmly clasped her younger sister's hand, "We will make this work. I promise you, Féna."

•••

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn's ship glided effortlessly towards the main spaceport in Andoria, the capital of Junon. It was a busy city, and extremely wealthy. The planet itself had many exports, and was about as cultured as Naboo.

Their ship landed within the central terminal, and they stepped out. Greeted by droids, they were escorted to the Andoria's city hall from the spaceport.

A man who was tall and well dressed approached them. "Hello, I'm sure you got my hologram. I am Timré, personal advisor to King Eradion. I'm here to escort you to the Imperial Palace."

They walked to the lift, and Timré's assistants took their belongings from them.

" A pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my name is Qui-Gon Jinn. How fares the king?"

Timré looked sullen. "Not well, Master Jinn. His organs are failing one by one, and we've yet to identify what is destroying them. The king is very weak, and he isn't expected to survive much longer."

"Princess Xenobia is the sole heir to the Junonion throne, no?"

"Yes, she's seventeen though, so the Queen Mother will become Dowager Queen and Regent until then. Our people are wary of new leaders, and though Xenobia is daughter of a much beloved king, she will face many trials due to her unfamiliarity with her people."

"Well then, we must prepare her for the worst, mustn't we?"

•••

Xenobia walked into her mother's chambers to find her aunt and her mother embracing.

"Mother, Aunt Jo."

Jobal rose to hug her. "Hello Xenobia! How beautiful you've grown. You look just like a Thule."

Xenobia laughed, "Father tells me this on a daily basis. I've come to stop by briefly, I have to go and greet the Jedi that have arrived just now."

Jobal looked at her in shock, "Jedi? Has your father enlisted in their help for your protection?"

Xenobia explained the situation and left. Her mother looked terrible, and didn't seem in the mood to talk.

•••

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Princess Xenobia Denalia Linare, heir to the throne of Junon."

Xenobia stepped down the stairs in the dress that Yená forced her to wear. Not only was it tight (it pushed her cleavage up so much she was afraid they'd pop out) but it was heavy. She hated dresses, preferring to act completely unladylike and wear pants. Unfortunately Yená threatened to get her mother (which was definitely not worth the screaming match) if she refused to wear proper court attire to greet the Jedi. Hair done in Junonion style, she walked down the steps to the entrance hall.

Timré approached her and escorted her to the end of the hall, where the Jedi were standing.

An older man, with long hair, stood next to a young man who had a cropped hairstyle with a padawan braid hanging down. The latter was tall, handsome and completely stoic, with no expression on his face.

'Great, don't tell me I'm stuck with Mister Stick Up His Ass.'

"Your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and my padawan here is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She looked at Obi-Wan, and noticed he was observing her from head to toe. She wasn't embarrassed at all, (it wasn't in the personality of a princess to be embarrassed) and greeted the older Jedi.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you both. I cannot thank you enough for doing this favor for my father. He is extremely ill, and I fear the palace and Junon itself will be in chaos when he passes."

"We will speak to him, your Highness, and we will figure out a way to improve your situation." With that Qui-Gon left. He motioned for Obi-Wan to stay there, while he talked to Timré across the room.

•••

Obi-Wan looked at the girl. She definitely looked young. Young, and beautiful. She was dressed in court attire, her whole entire figure covered up except her, well, breasts. They were clearly well sized, and were exposed in the square shaped neckline of her dress. Thinking that nearly made Obi-Wan blush, and he scolded himself. 'Don't think about her breasts. What's wrong with you?!'

Xenobia's eyebrows raised as she swore she saw a blush creep down the padawan's neck. What was wrong? Oh- the fact that Yená forced her to wear this stupid dress with her stupid breasts popping out. It wasn't her fault the majority of noble females on Junon had small breasts and she so happened to have large ones. The court's most popular style was a low square neckline- which on someone like Yená didn't look so scandalous.

Xenobia sneered. "So, you're to be my new... babysitter."

"I beg your pardon? Babysitter? No, I'm your protector."

She laughed. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine. Besides, I don't want someone watching my every move. I certainly don't need a nanny. Most certainly not one who will ogle me."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson "Ogle you? I most certainly did not!"

Xenobia smirked and raised her eyebrows, "If you say so. So, Obi, you're following me around for how long? Until I'm Queen?"

"Are you always this forward and rash?"

"Are you always so stuffy? Have some fun,Obi."

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because my name is Obi-Wan."

"Whatever. Point is, you're stuck with me. I'm stuck with you. For the Gods' sake, please don't make me want to kill you."

"Please, Princess, like you could. The fight between you and I would be over before you could even defend yourself."

"Is that a challenge,Jedi? Or is that an empty threat? Wouldn't want to break the rules..."

"I'm here to do my duty to the council. Your father was the one who requested this, you'd do well to listen to everything I tell you."

She gaped at him. Did he just say she had to be obedient to him? What was next, slavery? Chains?

"Absolutely not. I do what I want. That's how things work around here."

"Well not anymore, Princess. Starting today my master and I make decisions for you. Where you go, what you do, what you say, and so on."

"Oh, really? Well I don't think so. In fact, you couldn't make me if you tried. Not even if you seduced me with that body could you convince me to be obedient."

He blanched, then blushed, then possibly blanched again. The vixen! Who'd have thought this seventeen year old was such a...bitch!

"Well...I..." He cleared his throat.

"Nexu got your tongue?" She looked at him, laughed and walked off.

Obi-Wan grumbled. He was going to have to meditate every second of the day to keep this girl from getting under his skin.

•••

"Padmé, you just won't believe it! The nerve! Gods I want to smack his face. He basically told me I have to listen to every word he says. Every word! Does he not realize he talks to the future Queen of Junon?" Xenobia was pacing in front of the hologram, frantically waving her hands around.

Padmé laughed, "Seriously, Xe, he means you no disrespect. It's probably what his master told him to tell you."

Xenobia looked at Padmé with a droll stare. "He ogled my breasts then decided to tell me I needed to be obedient."

Padmé burst out laughing. "No way. You lie cousin. Is he handsome?"

She thought about it. Now that she observed him in her mind, he was. He had a strong jaw, beautiful eyes, full lips and a well built body. He was much taller than her small figure, and could easily take advantage of her.

"Well, not...okay yes. He is. He's very handsome. But he's off limits. It's against their code, they can't have attachments. He'd be great eye candy, except I'd hate to enlarge that already inflated 'I know everything' ego."

"He's a Jedi ,Xe, he's trained to do these types of things."

"Yeah but I don't need it,Padmé. I can fend for myself, and plus, I am to become Queen in less than a year. I don't need anyone telling me how to behave. I'm not an infant."

"Well maybe you should talk to your father about it, see what he says. You know you can't disobey him,Xe, especially if it's his dying wish."

"You're right, Padmé. As usual."

•••

King Eradion held on to his wife's hand as Xenobia walked into the medical ward.

"Father." She greeted him

"Ah, Xenobia, I've heard from Timré that you've met the Jedi. I'm pleased with the results. Aren't you?"

"Well..."

Her mother looked at her and gave a disapproving look.

Whatever. Her mother always gave her disapproving looks. Traditional and regal, Féna Linare disapproved of Xenobia's outspoken personality. She was a hot-headed, stubborn, spoiled princess. For her personality, Féna blamed her husband's side of the family.

"Mother, it's not that I don't like them, it's that I will not be babied. I'm seventeen, a year away from the legal age. It's one thing to have a protector, but every move I make?"

"It's for your protection. Besides, if Master Jinn can find and eliminate the threat, they can leave earlier than your coronation. So do as he says, Xenobia, and no less."

Xenobia softly grumbled.

•••

Qui-Gon returned to his chambers after discussing plans with both the king and his advisor. They would train Xenobia in hand to hand combat and self-defense to help prevent future incidents.

Not only that, but Qui-Gon would be visiting every significant part of the city, even the senatorial halls where Calleon Linare spent his day to day duties. That was where he would start, and observing every move the senator made was important. The most suspected of everyone, the king believed Calleon to have poisoned him to due to a desire for the Junonion throne. No solid proof was there, however.

As Qui-Gon arrived in his chambers, he sensed irritation in his padawan, so he knocked on the adjourning door.

The door opened to reveal his student.

"Something wrong?"

"No, master."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, "The feelings I'm sensing from you tell me otherwise."

"She's infuriating. Really, master. I don't believe this thing will work out. She refuses to see reason! Even worse, she's possibly the crudest princess I'll probably ever meet!"

Qui-Gon burst out laughing. This was hilarious. His normally calm, put together padawan was flustered and irritated.

"You have to be patient with her. She's never had anyone tell her she must be obedient. She's the only child of a king and queen - of course she's going to be spoiled."

"Not only spoiled, master, I swear she thought it funny to see me blush."

"Blush? Now I'd like to hear what she had to say to you Obi-Wan to make you blush." Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled.

Though Qui-Gon might never admit it out loud, the way Obi-Wan was reacting to the princess reminded him of his first reactions to Tahl, the only woman he'd ever loved. Love wasn't forbidden by the Jedi Council, per say, only attachment. This meant no solid relationships, no marriages, and definitely no children.

Though he and Tahl had often quarreled and they had fallen in love quite unexpectedly. But it was on her death bed that he realized how beautiful and pure love was, that it wasn't an evil thing. Like everything involving extreme emotions though, one had to tread lightly. Some might have reacted to a loved one's death irrationally, lashing out with rage. But not Qui-Gon, because he knew he'd see her again one day, through the force.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Not you too, Master. I really don't need more than one person teasing me while we're here."

Qui-Gon laughed and returned to his room to meditate. Perhaps these two were connected somehow. After all, the force did bring them together for a reason. That reason, however, was unknown.

•••

"No, stand like this." Obi-Wan attempted to show her that her stance was wrong.

Qui-hon was doing research on the mission and had tasked him in not only looking after the princess, but training her in self-defense.

Unfortunately, she told him that he could stuff it. Not in those exact words, much more profanity in actuality.

"Look, Pada-whatever you call yourself, I'm a princess I don't do combat. I do singing. I do dancing. I do painting. Combat? No."

Obi-wan wanted to hit something. Or someone. "Look, my master said to train you in self-defense. That means, you will be trained in self-defense. Those are the rules."

"Do you always follow the rules blindly?"

"No. I follow good judgement, which is something I'm not sure you're aware of."

"Oh, burn. The perfect Jedi insults me. Anything else? Or should I hit you now to get our lesson rolling?"

"You're welcome to try."

Xenobia tried, but ended up swiping air. She tried again. Same result. She actually blushed in embarrassment.

Obi-Wan had this stupid little smug smile on his face, like he'd won that stupid game of his. The game of 'I'm right, don't question me or you lose'

"Wipe that stupid smile on your face. I'll hit you sometime today."

"What? You're mad at me now because you don't know how to maneuver the moves I was trying to teach you?"

"No, I'm not even mad."

"Yes, I can sense it. You're angry with me."

"Well I can sense your bullshit, Obi. Does that count?"

"You can't sense things if you're not a Jedi. Now get back in position."

"I can sense plenty of things. Like how you think I look great in this outfit of mine."

He gave her a droll stare. "You're wearing baggy pants and a tunic. You look like a fifteen year old boy."

"I do not! Unless you're into that sort of thing?" She gave him a wry smile.

He closed his eyes and conjured calming thoughts.

"Could we just agree to disagree on one thing? Please?"

"What, on the fact that you're attracted to me, or the fact that you're into fifteen year old boys?"

Obi-Wan walked out of the room.

Xenobia smirked.

Obi-Wan: 0

Xenobia: 1

•••

Senator Calleon stood in his office in the City hall. He had received reports that two Jedi arrived recently from Coruscant. Not only was he furious about it, but it would be nearly impossible to go through with what he had planned.

For twenty years now he watched as his bastard brother diluted the purity of the noble dynasty of the Linare family, and he'd be damned if he let him get away with it. His idiot of a father's love for a courtesan while he was to married Calleon's mother, and it so happened that Eradion was born before him. After Eradion's mother died, Dannellion legitimized him, and pronounced him heir to the throne.

As if Calleon never mattered at all. No, Calleon was insignificant. He meant nothing to his father, no matter what he did, what he accomplished, his father never took any notice. Eradion this, Eradion that. It was a never ending hell. His mother was always on his side about it, relentlessly fighting with Danellion about it, but Danellion's word was law, and she held no sway.

That's when a mysterious stranger approached him last year and persuaded him to take over Junon, and become the proper ruler. The ruler that was meant to be on the Junonion throne. Not some dirty bastard child. To make things worse, Sebastian, his son, with his wife Antoiná, wouldn't inherit anything. They had the connection to the Linare family. That was all. That bitch princess Xenobia stood to inherit everything.

But soon things would change. And not even just for Junon, but for the whole republic. Because that mysterious stranger approached him, told him that he was someone powerful within the government of the Republic, and if Calleon could take control of Junon, he would gain a useful ally who would reward him greatly. All Calleon had to do was wait.

But now since the arrival of the Jedi he had a problem. How could he assassinate his hated niece if she had two of the galaxy's most skilled warriors watching her every move? Things were going to get tricky. But Calleon knew that they'd be successful with a Sith on their side.

•••

Xenobia was going outside the palace. She'd had enough of the cramped (but not really, more like too big) space. While the palace was beautiful, it was largely empty, if you didn't count the guards lining the halls, silently watching whomever walked by. Besides, she always left on her own. Why should it be any different now?

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Where I can get away from you, old man."

"I am not old. I'm nearly as young as you. And if you're going somewhere, I'll need to chaperone."

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go. But no scolding. No lecturing. We're having a relaxing day today. I don't care what you say." And with that, she marched outside along the floral gardens towards the beach.

Junon, like Naboo, was tropical. The most beautiful thing about Junon was its sparkling water along the coastlines, and the tropical flowers that grew along almost every surface of the planet.

"So where's the older man?"

"Master Jinn? He's doing research on your situation. I hear they put your father in a medical coma today, attempting to get him healthier while trying different drugs on him."

She looked sullen. "I said goodbye in case he passes away along with my mother and Aunt this morning. He told me not to be upset. He said he'd be angry if I was. He told me Linares don't falter. They stay strong.'" She looked peeved about that.

Obi-Wan walked along side her. This probably was the most civil conversation they'd ever had. And it had to be about one of the most depressing topics.

"He is right, and though this may sound harsh, your father will see you again through the force. Do not be sad, but rejoice in the time you had with him. That is what they teach us about loss at the Jedi Temple."

"How can I not be sad? Rejecting my natural feelings doesn't seem right. He's my father, my hero, my best friend. Losing him would be like...losing a piece of myself. Haven't you ever lost anyone before?"

He looked down. Not really. In his experiences, his whole life was spent at the temple. He didn't have the luxury of parents, he never knew them.

"No. I haven't. But I can understand how you feel."

"How could you possibly understand if it's never happened to you?"

"Well... I suppose I lost my parents. I never knew them. I was brought to the Jedi Temple at a very young age. It's all I've ever known."

She was quiet. She spoke softly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I cannot imagine not having parents. Nobody should ever have to go through that."

"It is what it is. Do not dwell on what could have been, but what is."

"Was that supposed to be touching, or just cheesy?"

"Both."

They laughed.

•••

Qui-Gon Jinn felt something was wrong. Not only did he sense the Dark Side all over the poisoning of the King, but he sensed it from within the Junonion government as well.

Not only did he meet Senator Calleon Linare, he met the other senator, Senator Eleesia Rinale as well. Nothing seemed out of place for her, and she happened to be good friends with the king himself. The problem was Calleon. He himself wasn't too dark - yes, he could sense hate, jealousy and the need for vengeance, but he couldn't sense that Calleon was evil, or even a killer. No, he had to have had someone plant this information and persuade him. He didn't seem too smart, or the type to scheme logically.

Something was out of place, Qui-Gon just didn't know what.

•••

Darth Sidious had a plan. He knew if he played his cards right that everything would settle right into his hands. The naïve Padmé Naberrie was most likely the next to be elected Queen of Naboo, that much he knew, and he could manipulate her quite easily.

The same could not be said, however, for her cousin Princess Xenobia of Junon. She was a fierce one, though not as intelligent as Amidala, she was sharp, quick-witted and rebellious. Really, if the brat weren't Force blind he would have considered her for an apprentice.

Not only had he convinced the Trade federation to draw up a plan to blockade Naboo in the near future to draw out more power for himself, but also one of Junon's royal family- who promised to slaughter the young princess, in return for power.

He had the chess pieces exactly where he wanted them.

•••

Hi guys! So I just replaced the first chapter with an updated version of it. I'm going to try to make each chapter 5k+, and I'll update at least once a week, but it'll probably be shorter than that since its summer and I have absolutely nothing to do. I'm about to get a beta, Queen Ame, so I dedicate this first chapter to her! I'd love for reviews, any ideas you have, criticism welcomed - no flames please. This is an Obi/OC. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Andoria, Junon  
Imperial Palace  
Medical Ward

He was gone. He had passed away some time in the middle of the night, the medical treatments had failed.

His body was to be cremated and vaulted in the royal mausoleum, joining the rest of the deceased Linare family.

The funeral was to take place that night, with a banquet afterwards. It was in Junonion custom to celebrate after a funeral ceremony - they did not mourn death, they celebrated it as the pathway to the Gods. But Xenobia didn't see it that way. In fact, she was not in the mood to celebrate or entertain anyone from court. Her mother, Fané would be announced regent in the morning, and all imperial decisions would be made by her and Timré.

Seeing her father's pale, expressionless face haunted her. How could someone so strong be degraded into a weak, frail man over the course of a few weeks?

As they spread the white sheet over her father's body, her mother sobbed in the chair next to his bed, Jobal embracing her and whispering comforting words in her ear. Now, more than ever, Junon needed a strong regent. Her mother was unstable, and would not leave her chambers. She took all her meals in her room, and refused to attend any social events that court ladies organized.

"Aunt Jobal, please excuse us. I must talk to my mother in private."

Her aunt nodded and hurried out the room, probably to find something to comfort her mother.

"You are a mess." she said, folding her arms and looking at her mother.

"How could I not be? The one person I ever loved is gone. You're in severe danger, and I'm expected to rule a planet until you're ready. Xenobia, this isn't good. How can we survive this? I just don't know..."

Xenobia sighed and sat down next to her mother. "Aunt Jobal is here to help mother, and father would be disappointed in you for not being confident in this matter. You know what he would say."

"That confidence is the foundation for a good leadership. Yes, I know. Eradion never second-guessed himself. But he also thought about everything from many different standpoints. He truly was a legendary leader. Xenobia, you must stay strong, and ascend to the throne with valor."

"I'm not ready. We never thought I'd be ruling in a year. Father and you were supposed to try for a boy, so that I would pass my title to him. Selin has taught me all she's known, but to rule? I don't even know how to be a queen, let alone negotiate with other planets."

Fané blanched at the mention of another child. She looked away from Xenobia and bit her lip. "What? What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about now. I've told the Jedi that you must begin hand to hand combat effect immediately and to be trained with a weapon. I won't have you be vulnerable. I can't lose you too, Xeno."

"You're pregnant. That's why you've been sick lately. You're pregnant, and the child won't meet father. Dear Gods, why did it have to turn out this way?" shrieked Xenobia

Fané looked at her daughter and burst into tears. "I don't want anyone knowing Xeno. The public can't deal with any more controversy, and I don't feel like being the center of attention. We need to stay low, prepare you, and figure out who killed your father. Because most likely, you're next."

Xenobia sat in the gardens in her father's favorite spot. Wearing one of his robes over her dress, she skipped a stone across the pond and it plopped in on the first throw. Figures, she couldn't even do that right.

Her life was a mess. A big, catastrophic mess. She was so uncertain of everything, trusted nobody and hated herself for allowing her father to die that way. Whoever killed her father needed to pay. Today was the day Xenobia Linare would change. She'd stop being the helpless princess she'd been her whole life. No, today she became a fighter.

There was a clearing of the throat behind her, and someone approached her. She didn't look behind her, and continued to attempt skipping a rock across the pond.

"Here, like this. You need to find a flat rock. Put your index finger on the edge. Like this," he took her finger and placed it on the edge, then changed her position, and gripped her shoulders so that she was facing the water sideways "snap your wrist forward and flick the rock towards the water. Go on now, don't be shy."

She looked at him curiously, then threw the rock. Plump. Yup, same result.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily and picked up another rock. "It takes practice. Don't be upset if you don't get it right first." He threw one fluidly across the pond, and it skipped to the horizon.

He spoke softly, "I'm sincerely sorry about your loss. He was a good man."

Xenobia nodded and looked away. Crying in front of people wasn't her thing. She didn't want him to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want him to think she was weak. Most of all, she didn't trust him enough to show her true emotions to him.

"Thank you. I have a year to prepare now. I guess I have to take those combat lessons pretty seriously now."

He nodded, "I can always have Qui-Gon take over the combat lessons. You and I don't have too much chemistry I guess."

She smiled for the first time that day. "Oh, Obi, we have plenty of chemistry. In fact, I think we'd be considered an unstable combination."

He laughed, "You're so strange. Mean one moment, joking the next. You're a mystery, Princess Xenobia."

"Xenobia. You don't need to call me princess. Unless you want me to call you Padawan Obi?"

His embarrassment was written all over his face. "Xenobia then. I'm regret that we got off on the wrong foot. I don't usually argue with anyone, let alone someone of higher rank than I. For this, I apologize."

She laughed and smacked him on the arm, which caused him to jump. "Don't apologize you idiot. I can be a little bi-polar sometimes. Besides, I'm just a job. So no hard feelings."

He looked at her with a strange expression, and quietly responded, "You're not just a job Xenobia. Don't think that way. I don't know you very well, but I would never let anything happen to you."

She smiled up at him, which caused a strange feeling to happen in his stomach. "Well, thanks Obi. I'll meet with you and master Jinn later for meditation."

With this, she turned and walked back towards the palace.

He needed advice from his master. Should he allow himself to become closer to Xenobia? Or should he secure a safe distance? Befriending the girl would only make things more complicated when the mission was over - he'd probably never see her again. It was safe to say she'd probably never think of someone as insignificant as him after this whole ordeal anyway.

The funeral took place in the center of Andoria, away from the palace. The royal family mausoleum was a large building made of stone, surrounded by large statues of Linare family members. The whole court would be there, including her uncle, his wife and Sebastian. Padmé, her younger sister Sola and her father couldn't attend, as they had duties to Naboo to perform.

Dressed in a elaborate black dress, it was covered in emeralds, the family symbol of perseverance. Her face veiled, she looked too morbid for her tastes. Soon, she'd have to attend every royal court event that took place, to ready the people from her transition from princess to queen. Not to mention the idea of suitors for marriage freaked her out even more, Yané provided a whole box of inquiries as to who she'd marry.

Hell no was she getting married for political reasons. Hell no was she forfeiting that aspect of her life. She'd marry who she wanted, end of story. And if anyone (even her mother) tried to tell her otherwise, she'd abdicate and leave Junon. She could always go live with Padmé. Besides, there was another royal heir coming along, and she could pass the throne to them.

Her mother and her aunt hurried alongside her, and together they walked to the pyre where her father's body lay. It hurt to look at him. Those warm blue eyes would crinkle up at her and comfort her even in the most stressful of times. He'd laugh at her and tell her she'd worry too much, or scold her and tell her she needed to take her studies more seriously. But he'd never do any of those things again. Ever. He was gone, he left her here, and she was abandoned.

The urn that her father was arranged to go in was painted a deep red color, symbolizing his honors in the military. Painted alongside the edges was the Junonion tiger, which was known for its loyalty, wisdom and strength. The Linare family crest sat in the middle, with emeralds lining the center. It was within Junonion funeral rites to commission a special urn for each family member. The urn represented the life of the one whom was being cremated.

The women of the family surrounded her father, with her mother standing at the head, with Jobal to the right and Xenobia at the left. Two coins were placed on his eyes, to prepare the passage his soul would have to take to the underworld.

Each family member shaved a lock of hair off, and placed it in the pyre. This symbolized the connection between him and his relatives, and would also provide him proof of royalty to the gods.

The Jedi were walking towards the pyre, and were dressed in the same modest clothes they always wore. This was not typical of a Jedi funeral she assumed. Each planet varied on religion and rights, but Junon's traditions had continued from antiquity, and she doubted they would change now.

Both quiet, they stood near the body and waited for the ceremony to begin.  
The closest by blood was required to make a remembrance speech, this meant that Xenobia was required to make one.

She cleared her throat. "People of Junon, today, we have lost someone dear to our hearts. A husband, father and King to Junon. He will pass on to walk with the Gods, and join them in the fields of Erainia. May we remember his strength and perseverance that a Linare honors, let us send my father to the underworld with a guiding hand. May the Gods be with you, Eradion Danellion Linare." With that, Xenobia took the lit torch from the handmaiden next to her aunt. A last silent farewell, she lit the pyre and stepped back.

This would be the last time she saw his face. The last time he would be with her, physically and spiritually. The time of Eradion Linare was over.

The ashes were placed in the urn and carried by Xenobia herself into the mausoleum of the royal dynasty of Linare. It was creepy to be in there, and she wanted to leave as fast as possible. The hallways all looked the same, smelled weird and were dimly lit by torches on the walls.

She'd have to find her family's section, each generation had their own part of the mausoleum - to help organize the dead. Funny, she thought, the Linare's controlled each other even in death.

A hand was on her shoulder, and she jumped and let out a small scream.

"Niece. I was supposed to accompany you here to escort my brother to his resting place. How unfortunate it is that you didn't wait for me."

Oh, God. The very last thing she needed was to be alone with her uncle, Calleon. Creepy and downright cruel, Calleon was the suspected cause in her father's death. Not that he knew she knew that. Which meant she needed to act comfortable around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry uncle. I didn't realize I was supposed to wait for you. I'm stressed out, between father's passing and next year's coronation."

Her uncle smiled at her. "No worries, my dear. You must visit more often now that I'm your only relative. Your aunt would like to see more of you, and Sebastian could become a great ally in dark times such as these."

Visit more my ass, more like arriving only to die in an "accident".

"Of course, uncle. I'd love nothing more. Now if you excuse me, I must get back to my mother."

She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist. "You know, Xenobia, it would be extremely wise of you to appoint me as regent. Though your mother has ruled alongside Eradion for a long time, she was never trained to make political decisions."

She tried to tug her arm away, but his grip tightened.

"Uncle, if you could-"

"Xenobia?" called out a voice, and both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rounded the corner towards them. Calleon dropped his hand and smiled at them. "Ah, the Jedi. I hear you're here to protect the princess."

"We're here to provide protection for her, yes. We will protect her from any threat to her life." Qui-Gon stated, while staring at the mark that Calleon left on Xenobia's arm.

Obi-Wan approached Xenobia and put his hand on the small of her back. "Let's get you back to the palace."

They escorted her out, whilst her uncle trailed behind. Once he went the opposite direction, the older Jedi sighed. "We must not let you out of sight anymore, Xenobia." Qui-Gon looked at her wrist. "He could have seriously hurt you. Obi-Wan or I must stay at your side at all times. This is crucial to your safety."

Xenobia nodded, "He tried to make me announce him regent instead of mother tomorrow. That's what he wants, to gain control of Junon."

The three of them looked troubled. If they didn't find proof of Calleon's treachery soon, things would get ugly.

The funeral banquet was being held later that night in the great hall at the imperial palace. The servants all over the palace were readying the hall to accommodate nearly 200 of Junonion nobility.

Xenobia returned to her chambers and had Yané prepare a bath for her. They'd be putting on Linare custom dress, makeup and headpieces on Xenobia. Irmé, her other handmaiden untied her of her heavy layered dress she wore to the funeral, and took it off for her.

Xenobia wasn't modest. She loved her body, always had. Petite, yet full in places where it counted, the sight of her own body increased her arrogance. Her arrogant personality was her biggest flaw.

She walked over to the bathing chambers and Yané helped her into the water. She cleaned her hair with oils and combed it through. She'd have to look her finest tonight, this was the beginning of her journey to the throne. This was her ascension.

Yané and Irmé sat her in front of her vanity and began prodding and pulling at her hair, and put her in a dress fit for a queen. An emerald color, with a deep square neckline, it was covered in Nubian sapphires, the dress was a gift her uncle Ruwee had sent her as an apology for not being able to attend the celebration of her father's life.

Yané painted her face and applied perfume to her wrist. Lastly, they did her hair in Junonion style, with braids circling her crown. White makeup covered her face, she didn't recognize herself.

Time to go. Time to become someone who she was not: A Queen.

When Yané and Irmé escorted her out the door, she collided with someone. That someone turned out to be Obi-Wan, who was on his way to escort her to the banquet.

He looked flustered. "I'm so sorry, Xenobia. Here, let me help you up." He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Close enough to smell his scent: sandalwood and something else she couldn't identify. She looked up at him and their faces were close enough for contact. He cleared his throat, his face now bright red.

"We should get going, you're late."

"A princess is never late, Obi, everyone else simply waits for her arrival."

He cracked a smile. She was conceited almost to a fault, but it seemed she would grow out of that. Her father had spoiled her rotten, giving her everything and anything she'd asked for. "You're still late, even if you're too stubborn to admit it."

That got a laugh out of her. "Give me your arm. If you're escorting me, do it right. And don't you have any other clothes than that outfit?" He looked down at his outfit. What was wrong with it?

"Jedi do not own material possessions. It is strictly against the code."

"So if I were to buy you a nice outfit, you'd say no?"

"I would not accept. But since when do you offer to buy strangers anything, princess?"

She scoffed and smacked him on the arm. "For you, Obi, dear, I'll buy you anything." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. This caused his face to go red again, and he glared at her.

"Must you always tease me?"

"If I get the same result every time, yes. You look most attractive when your face looks like that."

They walked in front of the entrance hall. He looked at her and withdrew his arm. She looked at him with surprise, "What's wrong?" He looked at their arms, "It's improper for me to be announced with you. I'll meet you down by the dais."

Strangely cold without his warm hand, Xenobia entered the hall. She was announced, and made her way to the throne. Her mother sat to the left, and her aunt to the right.

Obi-Wan was almost scared by his revelations tonight. She'd made his heart skip a beat when she walked out of her chambers with her handmaidens. Her hair was pulled up and in braids, neck exposed along with her generous bust, and the silk green dress hugged her figure. She had smiled up at him in such a way that he swore his heart stopped.

She had no problem firing back at him, and she always had something to say. She was fiery spirited, no doubt. He'd never met anyone like her. She'd seemed happy to see him, and willingly linked her arm with his.

Walking down the halls with her so close to him made him want things he knew he shouldn't. Things that were forbidden. He'd never even kissed anyone before, let alone desire to be with them like he did Xenobia. At his age, that would typically be embarrassing. But for a Jedi, it was commonplace. Some Jedi had weak moments, and the council understood the primal urge to sate oneself, but anything further than a brief moment with a stranger was forbidden.

He was at a loss. He could ask Qui-Gon, but he was afraid his master would switch places with him, and assign the duty of figuring out who killed Xenobia's father instead of guarding her.

He wanted to be around her. That's all he knew. For him, she was a breath of fresh air.

It was morning and Xenobia was meditating with Qui-Gon. He had told her the importance of meditating, and though she wasn't force sensitive, it calmed her greatly. In the next few hours, her mother would be announced regent. For one year, she would rule Junon. Then, Xenobia would be crowned queen.

She opened her eyes and stared at her meditation partner. Sensing she was uneasy, he spoke to her. "I have not found any proof yet, Xenobia. But I feel deep unrest within Calleon. He did not do it himself, he had someone else poison him. I do not know how many others are involved, but for now you mustn't worry. Act as though there is no threat to your life. We do not need whomever is targeting you knowing we sense treachery."

She nodded and stood up. It was time to announce to her people the regency of Queen Féna. She said goodbye to Qui-Gon and walked out of the room.

She barely knew her people, as a princess, she was expected (as Junonion custom) to be hidden from the public until proper age, when she'd debut at eighteen. This was the time when a young royal would find potential husbands and entertain her suitors. No, now she needed to come within the public eye early.

She met Aunt Jobal and her mother by the dais, and waited for Timré to secure a transport to the capital building, where she'd speak to hundreds of thousands of people from the balcony in the center of Andoria. For thousands of years, this is where the new Linare royal was crowned king or queen. Above everyone else, in physicality and reality.

As they entered the Capitol building and walked into the lift, Xenobia's stomach was full of knots and butterflies of anxiety. She'd never spoke to this many people before, how was she supposed to act, talk, think? What if they hated her, rejected her?

A hand came down softly upon her shoulder, and Obi-Wan gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax. You'll do well. Don't forget your confidence you seem to have with you at all times. They'll love you, how could they not?" Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"You're annoyingly almost never wrong, Jedi."

"You're actually admitting that? Have I died and gone to the force, princess?"

She swiped at him and gave him a lopsided grin. "Key word: almost."

With that, she squared her shoulders, and walked out onto the balcony to speak to her people for the first time.

Xenobia stood on the balcony of the Capitol building and looked at her city from a distance. The streets of the city were crowded with people who were eager to meet their next monarch.

She swallowed and tried not to be nervous, "People of Junon! Today I have come to tell you your king, Eradion Linare has passed to the underworld and has joined the Gods. His wife, Queen Mother Féna will become regent of Junon, and shall rule until I am of age to receive this crown. I will promise you peace, stability and a fair government. I will consider all of what my people ask for, and more importantly, I will remember the traditions of our ancestors, and seek their guidance while serving my people. May the Gods be with you all."

The crowds were cheering, the sound deafening even from where she was standing. They actually approved of her, and as she looked to her aunts and the Jedi, she saw approval and respect in each of their eyes.

Calleon was not happy. Not only had that bitch manipulated everyone that surrounded her, she now was well received by the people of Andoria. Today he would set motion his plans. The first, he would send out a royal degree for civil war. He would not, could not wait to destroy Xenobia. He had received an army of drones, and was confident that they'd hold their own against the Junonion army.

Today's goal was to find as many powerful aristocrats on his side. He would be crowned King Calleon of the rebellion, and would destroy what was left of the diluted bastard Eradion.

His ambitions were simple: torture every last immediate relative of Eradion so that he could watch them suffer from the afterlife, and not be able to do a single thing. Because it was what he deserved.

CALLEON SELINERE LINARE, SON OF KING DANELLION, DECLARES A REBELLION AGAINST PRINCESS XENOBIA, DAUGHTER OF LATE KING ERADION

Timré slammed the newspaper down. How was this to be explained? A whole army of drones up against theirs? This was going to get messy, bloody and downright dangerous. Calleon had gone into hiding, and powerful aristocrats were hiding him, because imperial soldiers could not find him and arrest him for treason.

It was problematic, because there were still purists that existed within Junonion people, those who supported strict standards, and never got over the idea of a bastard son ruling the planet. Eradion was very much a plebeian King, a king of the people. Nobility for the most part did not mind him, but about a quarter of them thought him weakly bred and unworthy for such a position.

The Jedi walked in, with Xenobia and her handmaidens following closely behind.

"This has gotten difficult now." said Qui-Gon. He looked up at Timré, "the princess is in even worse danger now that he has declared war. We're not sure as to how we should proceed. Shall we send her to Naboo with her cousin, and have her mother face the brunt of danger, or shall we have her stay here in the midst of danger?" He looked indecisive.

Xenobia shook her head. "I won't go anywhere. This is where I'm to stay. I am a Linare. We don't back down."

Obi-Wan looked at her, "Xenobia, you'll do as we say. We're just thinking about your well being.

She looked at him with anger in her face. "I've discussed this with you already Kenobi." She turned on her heel, and left.

Qui-Gon nodded to Obi-Wan, "Go to her. She can't be left alone."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned on his heel.

How could he? And she thought they were getting along really well. Then he had to go pull the "you don't get to decide what's best" bullshit again. It was one thing for the Jedi to protect her, but she wasn't a puppet to be controlled.

As she turned the corner, she strode outside to the gardens. She was sick of this life, and wished she could leave it as easily as she'd entered it. What would her father say? He'd look at her and tell her she was lucky to be a part of this family. But she didn't see it that way. No, she saw it as a curse.

She heard footsteps and she knew it probably was Obi. He'd probably come to apologize - which he'd been doing a lot lately. If it weren't against her better judgement she'd say he had a crush on her (which was the cutest thing).

She whirled around, "Obi-"

But it wasn't Obi-Wan. It was someone she didn't recognize. Before she could say anything, a cloth was placed around her mouth and nose, cutting off her air supply.

Chemicals filled her airway, and she blacked out.

Hi guys! So it's getting a little more action-packed! Leave comments or reviews and tell me what you'd like to see happen, or your general opinion. Feedback helps me know what i'm doing wrong/if there's any mistakes in my story. I haven't gotten too much of that and i'd appreciate it if I got more.

Other than that, who's excited for the new Star Wars? I'm definitely about to have a marathon. Thanks for reading! -Lisa


End file.
